Haunted (or is it really?)
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper and Tony were assigned to do a job for Furry. They had to check out an apparently haunted mansion on a hill away from the neighborhood without the help of their armor.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh please Rhodey he's so not cute" Pepper said. "Yeah right you so dig him!" Rhodey said. "Psh no way" she said. "Wait till I tell Tony!" he said. "Hey!" Pepper said chasing after Rhodey. Pepper chased Rhodey all the way to the armory, they ran inside to see Tony passed out on his work table. He was drooling all over his metal arm. "Oh gross Tony" Pepper said. "Looks like he was doing some tweaking" Rhodey said. They walked over to him and Rhodey started gently shaking Tony. "Hey man wake up your drooling" he said.

Tony started mumbling things. "What's he saying?" Pepper asked. They leaned closer to him to hear. "Huh?" Rhodey said confused to the jibber Tony was saying. Suddenly Tony jumped up and scared them. Pepper screamed and fell back. "So not cool!" Pepper said. Tony chuckled and extended a hand to help her up. "Dude you almost gave me a heart attack" Rhodey said. "Umm I don't think I want to touch your armor hand full of drool on it" she said. Tony looked at it and quickly waved around his arm trying to make it come off.

Pepper giggled. "Soooo gross" she said. "Oh Tony!" Rhodey said. "What?" Tony asked. "Pepper likes Jason!" Rhodey yelled. "I so do not!" Pepper protested. "That guy from school?" Tony asked. "Yup! Rhodey said. Tony laughed. "Is he supposed to be my competition?" Tony asked. "What? No way!" Pepper said. "Come on quit it Rhodey!" Pepper whined. "Hehehe I'm just kidding Tony" Rhodey said. "You know what if I did like someone else Tony?" Pepper asked out of curiosity. "So you would leave the handsome genius Tony Stark?" He asked. "Well….." Pepper said. "Exactly" Tony said pulling her into his arms. "So conceited" Pepper said rolling her eyes.

"Can't deny the truth" Tony said pressing his lips onto hers. "Ugh get a room!" Rhodey said. "I think we will!" Tony said taking his armored backpack and walking out of the armory holding Pepper's hand. "Wait guys…..I didn't mean it literally…" Rhodey said. "Guys…?" Rhodey said looking like a lonely puppy. Tony walked down the street with his arm around Pepper's waist. "So wanna go get ice cream?" Tony asked as he took out his ringing cell phone. "Hello?" he answered. "Tony we need you and Pepper up here" said Nick Furry on the other end of the line. "Ugh really now?" Tony said groaning. "Don't make me come get you boy" he said.

Tony hung up and took Pepper to an alley. "I thought we were getting ice cream?" Pepper said. "We have to put that on pause for now" Tony said pushing the button on his chest as it engulfed his body. He picked up Pepper. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Furry" he said. Tony took off with her into the sky. "Could you hurry up I'm starting to get sick" Pepper said covering her mouth as if she was about to vomit. "You're at these heights all the time why the sudden fear of heights?" Tony asked. "That's different because I'm in my armor which protects me!" she said. "You think I can't?" he asked. "You can but…..just feels more vulnerable this way" she said.

They landed and entered the helicarrier. "Alright what's the sitch Furry" Tony asked removing his helmet. "We've been looking into police reports about a creepy mansion over at Berry lane up that hill. "And why would you look into that?" Tony asked. "They think something supernatural is going on in there" Furry said. "And you want me to check it out huh" Tony said. "Pretty much" Furry said. "Why can't you sign up a few of your agents for that?" he asked. "Because everyone is booked with bigger things" Furry said. "Tonight you and Pepper go check it out" Furry said. "Eh whatever easy stuff" Tony said putting his helmet back on. "Oh you can't use your armor" Furry said. "And why not" Tony asked. "An old man owns the place and we don't need you shooting everything that looks like a ghost…especially Pepper" Furry said. "And what's that supposed to mean!" Pepper asked putting her hands on her hips. "Uhh nothing dismissed" Furry said turning around checking on the other agents. "What are we supposed to do with nothing to defend us?" she asked. "The old fashion way" Furry said.

"But wh-"Tony said until he was stopped. "I will see you at the mansion at eight" Furry said. Tony flew back to the armory with Pepper. "I don't wanna go to some haunted mansion this is ridiculous!" she said. "He's definitely paying me for this" he said. "Where did you guys go?" Rhodey asked. "Helicarrier" Tony answered. "How come?" Rhodey asked.

"He called us up just to give us an assignment to check out a "haunted mansion" Tony said using quotation fingers. He walked over to his controller chair and looked up the mansion on the S.H.E.I.L.D's data base. "Joseph Michaels lives on 142 berry lane and is 56 years of age, says he's heard and seen strange things and wants the mystery solved" Tony said. "Oh please he's just seeing things, I bet it's just a draft and if he's "seen" things he must have creepy stuff in there" Pepper said. Hours passed and it was finally time to go.

"Let's just get this over with" Tony said. They changed into special tech suits. Tony wore a black shirt under an armored vest and black pants with black combat boots and a special black G-shock looking watch. Pepper wore the same but her shirt was tank top. "These vests are equipped with special weapons" Tony said. "Keep it on you at all times" he said. He put on the same style watch on her but it was yellow. "These are special communicators, if something happens and we don't have enough time to dial each other this works out" he said. "Just press this black button" he said putting his thumb over the button to show her.

"I wish I was on an awesome mission like that" Rhodey said. "Yeah well we wish we could put you in our shoes so you can deal with it and not us" Tony said. "I'll do it!" Rhodey said. "Furry asked specifically us which I don't know why though" he said. "Aw" Rhodey said. "We're off" Tony said. "Later guys" Rhodey said. Pepper and Tony met up at the mansion where Furry was waiting. "You two are going to be here all night I will come by in the morning for your report" he said. "All night?!" Pepper said. "Yes now get to it!" Furry said pointing to the door. They walked in and the door closed behind them.

It was dark and it had a creepy feeling to it. "I see why this guy doesn't like this place" Pepper said. Tony pressed a button on his watch and a mini flash light turned on. "Let's just see what's so scary about this place" he said.

**(So do you think it's haunted? hehehe review)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Pepper searched the first floor of the house. "Nothing in there" Pepper said coming from a room. "Nothing around here" Tony said scanning one of the rooms. They both met up by the stairs. "I don't get it there's nothing odd about this place" Tony said. "Except for the fact that the décor is freaking creeping me the hell out!" Pepper said. Suddenly they heard something crash coming from upstairs. "What was that?" Tony asked. "Come on" Pepper said climbing up the stairs. They walked through a hallway that was full of unusual statues.

One was a knight with a bat on his shoulder. And another was a dog holding an axe with his mouth. They made it to the end of the hallway to see a broken flower pot on the floor. "Wait Tony" Pepper said extending her arm to block him. "What's that" she asked pointing to the strange red liquid running from the pot into different directions. Tony kneeled down and removed some pieces to see what it was. "This is...blood" he said. "But did the pot fall on something? Like a rat?" she asked. Tony used a big chunk to sweep the glob of dirt away but saw that the blood was coming from inside the plant. "Has this guy been watering these plants blood? He asked.

"Ew, ok let's just get away from that" Pepper said waving for him to get up and get away. They walked into a big room and saw a red, pink and black old floral pattern bed with a roof, a night stand on both sides of the bed and a dresser with a big mirror. The same pattern used for the bed was on the curtains of a big window. Tony looked around the bed and Pepper went to go look in the closet. She opened the closet and out came a bat. "TONY!" Pepper screamed as she hit the floor and covered her head.

Tony saw the bat and he ducked. The bat flew out of the room and Pepper quickly crawled over to Tony. "He was keeping a bat in his closet!" Pepper said panicking. Tony got up and helped Pepper up. "Let's just keep moving" he said. It started to thunder outside as sprinkles of rain fell then it started to pour down. Tony led the way into the other rooms with Pepper's arms wrapped around his arm. "So the pot full of blood….and a bat" Tony said. "Other than that I don't see-" Tony was stopped by a loud bang coming from a room.

They walked to the source and opened the door to see something black standing next to a doll with its head cut off and a white piece of paper next to it. The black thing disappeared. Pepper walked over and grabbed the note while Tony examined the doll. "Leave this place if you don't want to end up like this doll" she read then looked at the doll. "Someone's doing this but who?" she asked. Then she heard something strange coming from downstairs. "Did you hear that" she asked. "Hear what? He asked. Pepper walked downstairs and looked around.

"What the hell is going on!" Pepper said then turned her head west to see the black thing again. She squinted, the black thing moved a step towards her and revealed its face but something wasn't right…it had no face! Pepper gasped and the creature ran towards her and slammed her to the ground. Pepper couldn't move she stared at it in fear. "Who are you…" she asked breathing rapidly. The creature was about to strike again but Tony came rushing downstairs and it disappeared. "Pepper what happened are you alright?" he asked kneeling down to her side.

Pepper just stared into the direction the creature was standing. "Pepper talk!" he said shaking her. "I can't do this" she said getting up. "Huh?" Tony said. Pepper walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. "Let me out!" she yelled. "Pepper what did you see!" Tony said spinning her around and cupping her cheeks. "I-I….saw that black thing" she said. "It had no face…." She said. "We have to find it" he said. Pepper shook her head with her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. "That thing is going to kill us" she said. "It's not" he said hugging her. "Just stay behind me and close to me" he said. Pepper put her arm around his and he led the way around the house.

They went through the hallway of the first floor, Tony stopped to look at a strange painting. It showed a stuffed bear sitting in a puddle of blood with an arm extended from the edge of the painting. "What is this" he said. Pepper turned her head and saw another painting but this one looked like the creature in a burned forest holding a person. She let go of Tony and walked over to it to see better. She saw the person had red hair. "Is that me…" she asked herself silently. "Come on" Tony said grabbing Pepper's hand.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom just stay in this area" he said. Tony left for the bathroom and Pepper walked into another room. It was another bedroom, she walked to a mirror and looked at her reflection. "I just want this night to be over with" she said. She hung her head down for a bit then raised it back up to see someone standing behind her through the reflection. She snapped her head around and saw the creature. "Just leave me alone!" she said taking out a dagger that was strapped onto her vest. She tried to hurt the creature but it just went through it.

Pepper ran out of the room and turned around to close the door, she quickly turned around and was startled by seeing Tony all of the sudden behind her there. "Hey what happened?" he asked. "N-nothing" she said clutching her forehead. "This place is going to give me a heart attack we need to leave now" she said. "There's no way out everything's locked" he said. "Well…break a window!" she said. "Are you crazy I'm not paying for damage" he said. "You're a millionaire inventor you can't spare anything?" she asked.

"Fine" he said. Tony grabbed a chair and threw it at a window but to their surprise it didn't break. "Huh?" Pepper said in confusion. Tony knocked on the window. "Bullet proof" he said. "Aw come on who's gonna shoot a guy's house all the way out here!" Pepper said. "Looks like we're stuck here for…." Tony said looking at his watch. "Nine hours" he said. Pepper groaned. "And it's only eleven" she said. "Let's try to get some sleep I'm beat" he said. "We can't do that there's a creature in here that's out to kill me!" she said. "We'll be fine, we'll lock the door" he said. Tony climbed up the stairs with Pepper behind him and opened the door to one of the bedrooms.

They walked in and shut the door and locked it. "Try to get some rest and we'll wake up at one to continue the search" he said. They both lay on the bed with their backs against each others. Pepper looked out from the window with her head rested on the pillow watching the rain fall.

**(Yeah it's soooo haunted, so what are they going to do about it? Review :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper managed to sleep for thirty minutes until she heard something strange. "Is that a piano playing?" she asked herself. She glanced over at Tony and saw he was still asleep then left the room. She turned on the mini flashlight on her watch and started looking around. "I'm not afraid of you, you know" she said. Right when the lightning hit the light shined in the mansion and revealed the mysterious creature in front of her. Pepper took a step back. "What do you want from me" Pepper calmly asked. The creature tilted its faceless head then all of a sudden what looked like tentacles to Pepper started coming out of its back.

"Sick!" Pepper said. Then Pepper realized who this was. "SLENDERMAN?!" she screamed. Pepper had heard the myths but she never believed in them. She started running as the creature chased her. She ran all the way to the entrance and started banging on the door. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed. The creature blocked her from escaping. "Pepper!" Tony yelled running down the stairs. Slenderman turned around and tried to attack Tony. "Gross" Tony said as he was slapped by one of the tentacles. Tony punched the creature then took Pepper's hand and made a run for it.

They ran all the way to what Pepper heard was a piano. They saw the instrument playing on its own? "What the hell is this!" she yelled. "We need to leave now!" she said. Tony ran back upstairs into the first room he could find and locked the door. Tony slid down on the door panting. Pepper turned around to the room. "This looks like a study" she said. She walked over to a book shelf and started reading the titles. "These are all medicine and science books" she said. Pepper grabbed a book that didn't seem to come out of the shelf.

She pulled it with more strength then it tilted down and the shelf opened a small little passage way. "This place gets creepier and creepier by the minute" Tony said getting up. They crawled into it. It was pitch black so Pepper turned on her flash light again. There was a little wooden door in the way and it said "Do not open" "Well we're opening it" Tony said. "No what something crazy comes out" Pepper said. Tony took out a pocket knife and slowly opened the door. "Don't open the door no one ever opens the door!" Pepper said. It was just a way that led them to a secret lab.

They crawled out of the small passage way. "A laboratory…." Tony said. Tony looked at Pepper. "You were saying?" he said. She rolled her eyes then started looking around. She found tapes on a desk and picked one up. She blew the dust from it to read the label. "Experiment attempt 1" she read. She found a TV with a VCR and inserted the tape. Tony walked over and watched the tape too. "Today will be attempting to create a supernatural creature" said the man on the tape. They watched the man create an artificial body and unusual organs.

They watched him inject a green liquid into his side. "Wait he didn't put in a heart" Tony said. "Tony the creature he is slender man" Pepper said. "Huh?" Tony said. "You didn't see the tentacles out there?" Pepper asked. Tony tried to recall what I saw. "So it was….." Tony said. "I think slender man runs on something else I just don't know what" she said. They watched the scientist place something where his heart is supposed to be located. "Wait what is that" She said. Pepper paused the tape and leaned closer to the TV to see.

"A bag full of dark matter?" she said. "How do you know?" Tony asked. "Look" Pepper said pointing out. "This man must be Joseph….he created slender man….." Pepper said. The TV was sitting on a cart and under the cart was a box. Pepper grabbed it and started looking through it. She found a file and opened it. "Greg Eisen" she read. "This is a scientist's bio" she said. "Died August 28th…." She read. "Cause of death was a living experiment gone wrong and killed Mr. Eisen…." She read. "This doesn't make any sense didn't Joseph make slender man?" she asked.

Tony looked at the file. "Yeah I don't get it how can this be?" he asked. "That's because he really was the one who created slender man" said a man standing in the dark corner. Pepper and Tony looked at the direction of the voice. He got up and got in front of Pepper. "Who are you" he asked. "The question is…..who are you" the man said. He came out of the shadows and revealed himself. "Joseph?" Tony said in shock. "You weren't supposed to come here" Joseph said. "And why not?" Pepper asked.

"Because I was supposed to lure Nick Furry into this" he said. "Why?" Tony asked. "Because he needs to die!" Joseph yelled. "Look I get he can be a real douche sometimes but I wouldn't go that far" Tony said. "He locked up my little brother in prison because he was accused of installing a virus into the S.H.E.I.L.D's data base!" he said. "Did he?" Tony asked. "No!" Joseph yelled. "My brother died in that jail cell…..some guy beat him to death" he said. "And now my older brother's dead because of that creature he created but it wasn't the creatures fault" he said.

"What happened?" Pepper asked. "I don't know why but slender man took a liking to me and one day I was talking to him and I told him I was really mad at my brother and I wished he was dead"Joseph said. "Then slender man thought he did you a favor and killed him" Tony said. "Yes" Joseph said. "I could never forgive what that creature did" he said. "He didn't know, he thought he was doing good" Pepper said. "The mansion isn't haunted I set those weird things you've been hearing and I painted those paintings you saw I did everything you thought was weird because I just wanted to scare you away" he said.

"I guess Furry thought you would try to leave so he fixed the windows and locked tight the doors" he said. "Did you send slender man after us?" she asked. "No he's doing that all on his own" Joseph said. "Well tell him to stop!" Pepper said. "He won't listen to me anymore" he said. "So what do we do?" Pepper asked. "I don't know….." he said.

**(Well what do you think? Review!)**

**Author side note: **

**Helloooo I've been wanted to get more into the forums and I thought this would be a great way to get involved plus all of you too! I'm hosting a spring contest it's called the "Pepperony Spring Contest" You just have to submit your bestest Pepperony story but it's gotta be made specifically for the contest read the rest of the rules on the forum topic. The contest ends at the end of the Spring northern hemisphere which is June 20****th****. Here's the link to the forum:**

** myforums/PottsXStark/2431452/**

**So come on let's see what you IMAA writers got! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Well we have to figure something out because it's going to kill us if we don't" Pepper said. "Well…..after what I told you I think you should go down" Joseph said. "Huh?!" Pepper and Tony said. "I can't let you tell Furry I wanted to kill him plus I put you in danger so he'll lock me up I can't have that" he said. Slender man appeared right next to the man, Tony got in front of Pepper extended his arms to shield her. "We won't tell Furry just let us go" he said. "It's too bad because you're so young" Joseph said.

"Pepper I'll stall him I want you to make a run for it" he whispered. "No way!" Pepper said. There was a big wooden block on the floor, Pepper ran to it and striked it with her foot hitting slender man's head. She grabbed Tony and ran to the little passage. "Get them! Joseph yelled. Slender man snapped out of it and chase them. Pepper and Tony quickly crawled out of the passage and ran out of the room. "Split up and look for a good weapon that will break the window!" Pepper said. "No way you gotta stay with me!" Tony said. "I'll be fine just go!" she said. They split up and looked in every room that could possibly have a strong weapon. Pepper opened a hallway closet and saw a rectangular figure covered by a blanket.

She took the blanket off and opened a big armored box. It contained a shot gun and a rifle, she grabbed them and ran to find Tony. "Tony! Come to the first floor!" she yelled. Tony ran to the first floor and met her at the entrance. "Where did you find that?" he asked. "In a closet now let's shoot the door open!" she said. She threw a shot gun to Tony. Pepper turned around and saw the two running towards them. "Hurry!" she yelled. They started firing and after a few shots the door became weak. Tony kicked the door open and they ran outside shutting the door trying to keep it closed with their force.

Joseph kicked the door and they both fell backwards into the mud the rain made. "Kill them" Joseph said. Tony and Pepper ran from the mansion as slender man chased them. "Let's get to the armory and fast!" Tony said. Pepper used her watch to call Rhodey. "Rhodey where are you!" Pepper said panicking as she ran. "What's wrong I fell asleep at the armory?" he said. "Oh thank god get war machine and help us!" she said. "On my way" he said then hung up. Slender man got close enough to grab Tony with one of his tentacles.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled. "Agh!" Tony said. "Let go of me!" he yelled. Slender mans hidden mouth opened with its big monster teeth sticking out ready to eat Tony. "No!" Pepper yelled grabbing slender man. He tossed her aside. "I can't watch…" she said covering her eyes. Suddenly there was rapid gun fire and Pepper peeked to see war machine. "Go Rhodey!"Pepper said in relief. Furry pulled up with black widow. "What's going on here?" he asked. "You owe us big time!" Pepper said walking up to him and aggressively putting her finger on Furry's chest.

Slender man dropped Tony, Pepper snapped around and ran to Tony. She held his held up. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine" he said. The sun started to come up, Joseph looked towards it and looked at slender man. "Run!" he yelled. When the light touched slender man he started to turn to dust. He stayed where he was until he completely turned into dust and blown away by the wind. "Slender!" Joseph cried. "I don't get it I thought you hated him" Pepper said. Joseph fell to his knees. "I did it again Kyle….." he said. The man cried.

"I feel bad for him" Pepper said. "He tried to kill us Pepper" Tony said. "If so then he must be arrested" Furry said. Furry walked over to the man and cuffed him. "You can explain to me later" Furry said. "And next time we'll give an easier mission" Black Widow said. "What? Pfft that mission was a piece of cake" Tony said. "Riiiiight" Furry said then took off. "I'm gonna-!" Tony clutched his side. "Let's go home" Pepper said. "Ohhh Rhodey!" she said. "Really you guys?" Rhodey said. Pepper extended her arms. "Come on" she said smiling. Rhodey carried the both of them to the armory.

Pepper snapped her fingers. "Table now" she said. "I'm fine Pepper" Tony said. "TONY" she yelled. Tony got scared and he did what he was told, Rhodey laughed. "Not cool man" Tony said. Pepper lifted his shirt and saw a red mark on his side. "It looks like someone just slapped you with their arm" she said. "Don't tell me how bad it is, it'll hurt more" he said looking away. "Mental problems" Pepper said. "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" he asked. "A wound does not simply hurt more just because I described how bad it looks" she said.

"It's all in your brain sweetheart" she said knocking on her head. Tony rolled his eyes. "Well I'm heading home because I deserve a nap for saving your asses" Rhodey said. "Later Rhodey" Pepper said giggling. "Ow…." Tony said. "Does it still hurt?" she asked. "Like hell? Yes" he said. "Well there's nothing I can do, you just have to tough it out" she said. "But wait I know something that will make me feel better" he said. "Like what?" she asked. "Can I have a hug?" he asked spreading his arms. "Aw sure you can" Pepper said hugging him.

"And one more thing" he said. "Hm?" Pepper said breaking apart. Tony cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "Great now you can't complain" she said. "But it still hurts" Tony said pouting. "I don't wanna hear it!" she said walking away. "But it hurrrrttts!" he said throwing a tantrum. Pepper turned around and planted another kiss on him. Tony's eyes widened staring at her. "It doesn't hurt anymore…" he said.

**(hehehe and that concludes theee haunted :D REVIEW O 3O)**


End file.
